An Interview of Pikachu and Ash.
by Curtis San
Summary: An Interview of Pikachu and Ash. Need I saw more :)
1. Default Chapter

An Interview on Pikachu.  
Made by Curtis W, in 1998.  
Updated in 2001.  
The Millenium Issue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Curtis sat on a comfy chair, waiting for Ash Ketchum and Pikachu to shake a leg and come out   
Curtis- Geeesh! I mean, it shouldn't take Ash and Pikachu twenty minutes to go to the bathroom.  
Ash and Pikachu walk out of the bathroom, a piece of toilet paper in Ash's shoe   
Curtis- Hello Ash!--- By the way, there's some toilet paper on your...  
Curtis points to the shoe   
Ash- Oh. Heh heh. Tears it up   
Curtis- So Ash! Congratulations on beating the Elite Five...( This is From the Red + Blue game. )  
Ash- Oh, it was nothing. I beat them up so fast!  
Pikachu- Pika pika.  
Curtis- Oh, forgot to put this on.  
Curtis straps a thing on Pikachu's neck, to enable it to talk fluent Japanese   
Pikachu- Woah! I'm speaking Japanese!  
Curtis- Pikachu, do you think Ash is a good trainer?  
Pikachu- Heck, NO! He hadn't made any moves on Misty, he's a pervert like Brock, and--  
Ash- Shut up, Rat!  
Pikachu immediately Thunders Ash's ***   
Ash- GaAaAaAaAaH!  
Ash falls over, fried and unconscious   
Curtis- Ehh... well... interesting. So, Pikachu, do you like any pokemon?   
Pikachu- Ew. Now that's just disgusting. I really hate pokemon. I only do this for the money. It pays BIG.  
Curtis- That's very interesting. So, does Ash pay you?  
Pikachu- No. The Society of Hating Ash pays me about ten thousand a month.  
Curtis- Wow. So, you just zap and blow him into pieces for ten thou?  
Pikachu- Yep!  
Ash gets up holding a chainsaw   
Ash- I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU STUPID RAT!  
Pikachu- You couldn't kill a fly with that thing, your aim is horrible! Just like you tried on Misty with that "Water Balloon" last night!  
Ash- DIE!  
Ash lunges at Pikachu, but hits Bob instead   
Curtis- Oh my god... you killed Bob!  
Bob- Gaaaah!  
Bob gets hacked into pieces   
Curtis- I'm getting out of here before anything else--- GAH!  
Curtis attempts to leave, but is immediately stopped by Pikachu's Clone!   
PikaClone- You are not leaving this building. Everyone must die.  
A Lightning Bolt comes out of nowhere and blows Ash into pretty red and pink splotches of organs, and etc.   
Pikachu- HAH! DIE ASH!  
Curtis- No... my poor story!  
Curtis takes out a handgun   
Curtis- Okay! Take this, PIKACRAP!  
Curtis fires every shot into the PikaClone, and blows it up.   
Curtis- A machine....!  
Pikachu- Now you die, for seeing all of this!  
Pikachu sends out an 1000 Volt Bolt   
Curtis takes out a mirror and reflects it!   
Pikachu becomes a pile of ashes!   
Curtis- Whew! I'm going home.  
Curtis walks out the door.   
PikaClone- I am not de-de-defe-e-ated!  
The parts come back together... 


	2. The Second Part of An Interview of Pikac...

Part Two, of the Interview of Pikachu.  
  
  
  
  
Curtis is walking to his house when...   
Curtis: What? Who's there?  
The bushes explode, as the PikachuClone and Pikachu jump out   
Pikachu: We want to kill you! YOU KNOW TOO MUCH!  
Curtis: Before I die, can I take one more interview?  
Pikachu scratches its head, then nods   
Curtis: Okay. Why do you want to kill me again?  
Pikachu: BECAUSE YOU KNOW TOO MUCH!   
Curtis: Oh. Another thing, why did you build that PikachuClone robot thing?  
Pikachu: So I could hunt people down that KNOW TOO MUCH!  
Curtis: You really want me to die, don't you.  
Pikachu: Yes.  
Curtis takes out a pokeball   
Curtis: Well, too bad!  
Curtis captures the evil Pikachu, drowns the ball, burns the ball, puts it in a cage full of rabid tigers, then he flushes it down the toilet   
Curtis: There.  
PikachuClone: I will destroy you.  
Curtis: Before you do so, let's go to my house for some tea, and another interview. I'll get in trouble with my boss if I don't interview a... robot like you.  
PikachuClone nods, and the two of them walk into his house.   
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Ian and Will sit in the bushes, both holding slingshots towards the house   
Ian: So when PikachuClone walks out...  
Will: ... we'll attack it!  
Ian: Any questions?  
Will: Sure! How do you work a slingshot?  
Ian: Grrrr.  
Ian punches Will in the jaw   
  
~Back at Curtis's House~  
  
Curtis: So, Mr. PikachuClone, you were made with hatred and fear?  
PikachuClone: Yes.  
Curtis: Why must you kill me?  
PikachuClone: Because.  
Curtis: Because why?  
PikachuClone: BECAUSE.  
Curtis: Oh. Well, before I die, let me walk outside.  
PikachuClone: Oh okay. But you die right when we get back in.  
Curtis: Okay.  
Curtis smiles evily as the duo walk outside.   
Will: Ready...  
Ian: Set...  
Will, Curtis, and Ian: FIRE!  
Will and Ian fired while Curtis ripped out the thing's batteries   
PikachuClone: *Zap!* Must... *KABOOM!*  
The PikachuClone blew up, leaving a lot of nuts and bolts.   
Curtis: Yes! We did it! In his best Slippy imitation   
  
  
The End?---  
  
  
( If you liked this, I'll try to get a more... interesting thing going up. )  
( BTW, I will have a Resident Evil fic up soon. I hope. ^_^ ) 


End file.
